1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure, e.g., a metal or steel structure, for supporting radios, antennas and/or similar equipment on a tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Background art can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,920,291, 7,086,207, 7,113,145, 7,466,286 and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0261355, each of which is herein incorporated by reference.